I Belong In Gryffindor!
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: Carried on from the epilogue of Deathly Hallows, Albus Severus Potter sets off to Hogwarts School and what strange things happen to him there. Rated T just in case. Please read and review!
1. Gryffindor to be or not to be!

**I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters from J.K. Rowling's series!  
**Hi! First Harry Potter fanfic so it will probably be bad. Please read and review Leila xx

Albus Severus Potter's POV

I watched Dad's face as the train sped past him leaving platform 9 and 3 ½ behind. I was off to Hogwarts for the first time and I could barely contain my excitement, but I also had a lot of worry. What if I didn't get put in Gryffindor with James and I got put in Slytherin! Even if what Dad said is true about taking your choice into account what if the sorting hat doesn't do it this year! I might be without James while I'm at Hogwarts!

'Al! Are you listening to me?' Rose asked.  
Rose was Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's daughter, my cousin. She will probably be in Gryffindor. I didn't want to think about that again, I would just lose myself in thought again!  
'Are you still worrying about whether you're going to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin?' Rose said.  
I nodded. Rose put her arm around my shoulder and tried to comfort me. She talked while I listened but I never said a word. In the end she gave up and started reading through her Spell books. Dad said she was just like Aunt Hermione. He said that the first time he met her and Uncle Ron she fixed Dad's glasses.

I peered out of the window but everything was just a blurred shape as we sped down the railway. I couldn't think of anything to do so I fell asleep leaning against the cold, misty window pane.

I awoke an hour later to the sounds of hushed voices whispering. I blinked the sleepy dust out of my tired eyes and looked around the carriage.  
Sitting next to Rose were twin boys who I would recognise anywhere.  
'Lorcan and Lysander, Luna and Rolf Scamander's kids! I haven't seen you guys in a while. How have you been?' I exclaimed happily.  
'Albus! We have been good, and you?' Lysander answered for the both of them.  
'I have been great, James is around here somewhere. He is with a big group of friends,' I replied.

We all talked for a little while until an attendant on the train advised us to change into our school robes. While I was talking to Lorcan and Lysander, my worries about Slytherin had faded but as soon as we were changing into our robes the worries came back. Bigger and worse than ever! I don't think I could survive Hogwarts if I was parted from Rose and James!

10 minutes later the train stopped at the platform we were to get off at and I got off with Rose, Lysander and Lorcan.  
There were so many people when we jumped onto the platform that I thought I might lose sight of everyone. I stood with Rose and the twins in the middle of the crowd as everyone pushed and bustled their way past us. All determined to get to Hogwarts first.

'First years! First years, please follow me this way to the boats!' Rubeus Hagrid called.  
Everyone apart from me and Rose stared at him in amazement. Hagrid was already like an Uncle to us both and we had known him our whole life thanks to Dad.

I ran ahead of the others up to Hagrid.  
'Hi Hagrid, I've missed you. I haven't seen you for a few months.' I called up to him.  
'Ahh Albus, it's good to see you again. Looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts?' Hagrid said.  
I nodded and I helped him get all the first years so he could lead us to the boats.  
I was shepherded onto a boat which had me, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander and one other kid whose name I couldn't remember.  
It wasn't a very long ride across the lake to Hogwarts but I was relieved to get onto dry land again!

Once we had left the boats we were taken through the gates of Hogwarts and were taken up stairs, along corridors and round corners. I knew that James was already here because he would be waiting in the Grand Hall with all the other students.

'Welcome everybody to Hogwarts School! I am Professor Maberley and I am the Deputy Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Professor Maberley called to us all.  
She carried on giving us a speech about how our houses will be like our homes and what not, I tuned out after a few minutes.  
Professor Maberley turned to go and check whether everyone was ready for us to enter the hall. Once she had left there was a bit of light chatter but not much. I just anxiously bit my lip as Rose talked away about what the dormitories might look like and who might be in our house.

After about 5 minutes Professor Maberley led us into the Grand Hall where there must have been around 200 students already there, possibly more. As we got to the front of the hall I saw the sorting hat, it looked very old but I thought it was pretty cool.

The first person to be called up was a little girl called Kate who was sorted into Hufflepuff house. It went on for a while with different people joining different houses and everything. And then Rose was called up, she gave me a nervous smile and she sat on the chair. Her eyebrows furrowed as they always did when she was nervous. A minute later a cheer went up at the Gryffindor table as Rose was sorted into Gryffindor.

I watched as she went and sat her self opposite James with the rest of Gryffindor House. Everyone around me was sorted one at a time and the crowd got smaller and smaller until it was just me left standing there.  
'Albus Severus Potter!' Professor Maberley called out so everyone heard my name.  
I gulped and then made my way gingerly to the seat and the hat that awaited me. I sat down and the sorting hat was placed on my head.  
I could hear it thinking about where to place me and it was worrying as there were 2 thoughts that kept coming to the fold that operated as a mouth. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

I did what Dad said and I mumbled the words, 'Please put me in Gryffindor.' Over and over again.  
'Hmm, Gryffindor you say to me. Very well.' He replied quietly.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The sorting hat shouted…

**What did you think, please review!  
Leila xx**


	2. Scorpius and the food

Albus Severus Potter's POV

I gasped in amazement at how easy it had been to convince this sorting hat I wanted to be in Gryffindor. According to Rose, who is really smart and Dad says she's like her mother, the Sorting Hat can see into your mind and find everything that you yourself cannot find within yourself. My dad says that's true. He said that the Sorting Hat saw bravery and courage in him. I believed the Sorting Hat was right about my Dad.  
I quickly leaped off the wooden stool and regained my composure before walking over to the long table that was empty apart from the students. I was the last to be sorted and without trying to keep any unwanted attention I sat down next James and listened as he showed me off to all his friends as his younger brother.  
When James was done I took a look at all the Professors who would teach me at this school. I could see Professor Maberley up on the right hand side of our head teacher. Dad said that Professor Dumbledore died a few years before he ended school at Hogwarts. I was named after the 2 head teachers that were at Hogwarts when my Dad was a student, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Henceforth, my name Albus Severus Potter. The new head teacher was called Professor Xerox and he always wore brown breeches with a casual shirt and waistcoat with his cape slung over his shoulders. I think he thinks it makes him look really intelligent but to be honest it makes him look a little strange and queer.

'Al! Are you even listening to what Bourne was asking you?' James hissed at me, bringing me out of my trance.  
'Oh sorry, I was daydreaming. Sorry Bourne, what was the question again?' I asked.  
'Do you like the school so far?' Bourne replied.  
'Errm…it seems ok so far. I don't know how I'm ever going to find my way around.' I admitted.  
'You think that now, wait until you see the changing staircases, you'll never work it out then,' James remarked before turning around and starting his own conversation with Bourne.  
Rose by the looks of it had made friends with a few of the girls in our year. She smiled at me before turning back to the conversation she was having with her new friends. I looked next to me and already there were kids becoming friends. Wow! First day of a new school and the only friends I have are Rose, James, Lorcan and Lysander.

'Attention! Everyone can I please have your attention! I hope all the first years have a great year here at Hogwarts and you gain many house points for your new houses. Obey all the rules and have a good year! And with that let the feast begin!' shouted Professor Xerox over the slight chatter.  
I didn't know what he meant seeing as there was no food or anything edible on the table until I turned my head a fraction and I saw the whole table full of mouth-watering delicious food!  
James already had a piece of chicken sticking out of his mouth and I watched as his plate became a mountain until he felt he had a sufficient amount and carried on eating.  
I tore my eyes away from his food and started gathering stuff for me to eat. If mum was here she'd probably tell me to use my knife and fork and to keep a napkin handy in case I had sticky fingers here. I could know see why James lacked table manners during the summer holidays at home.  
I looked round at all the food, looking to see what was the tastiest. I saw a plate full of different meats and put a few on my plate and went back for vegetables. I quickly got stuck in and was full after 10 minutes! I leaned back and surveyed the rest of the table where most of the first years were in similar positions as me. But when I glanced over at James he was still devouring his mountain of food. I looked away and saw a boy staring at me from the Slytherin table. I recognised him from being on the platform but I had no clue who he was. Maybe he knew about my dad. As soon as he caught me challenging his glare he gave me a smug smile and looked away. I don't think we're going to become 'besties' anytime soon, you could say.

As James finished his last piece of chicken all the food mysteriously vanished and in there place sat jam tarts, jelly, fruit cakes, apple pies and custard, ice cream and my favourite cake of all… Cheesecake!  
There were so many kinds that I had never seen before. I knew the obvious ones like plain, strawberry and chocolate but I had never seen a Gooseberry Cheesecake or an avocado cheesecake. I stuck to the usual flavours and had a try of the Gooseberry one but it tasted weird so I gave it to James who was more than happy to have another bit of dessert. He could really be a pig sometimes.

I sat at the table silently until people moved up and two boys I knew sat down next to me and started up a big conversation.  
'So, Albus how ya' doing?' asked Lysander in a very casual tone.  
'I'm ok I guess,' I replied a little awkwardly, 'How about you?'  
'I'm amazing…the food here is brilliant and there are loads of cute girls,' Lysander laughed and nodded to a girl smiling at him.  
Lysander was always the twin who was a ladies' man. Lorcan on the other hand was a shadow of him, the same looks, the same genes but he was dead smart and where Lysander dropped grades, Lorcan dropped girls.  
It was quite funny when you compared the two. I had known them all my life as they were 2 months older than me. They had always been that and back then we had all been inseparable. Lorcan and Lysander's mum was so nice but she could be a little nutty sometimes. I wondered what Mum; Dad and Lily were doing right now. Lily would probably be spoilt rotten and I smiled at the thought of my sister. She had really wanted to come with us today. Unfortunately she can't come for another two years.  
As I was remembering everyone I was remembering a conversation I'd had with Mum on the platform. Mum was asking to me look out for Professor Longbottom who was a Herbology teacher.  
I remember replying that I couldn't talk to him like I could when he came round because he was a teacher and I would have to act formally. End of conversation. I ran my eyes along the line of teachers sitting at the long table. Right on the end sitting next to Hagrid was Neville Longbottom. They were deep in conversation.

Suddenly, once again, all the dessert vanished and the tables were left gleaming clean. I was astonished but no one else seemed to care, they just carried on their conversations. Lysander was chatting up a girl and Lorcan was sitting chatting to a geeky looking boy with wide eyes and glasses with huge frames.

'Everyone, I would like your attention once again. I think it's time everyone started getting to bed. Prefects, please show all of the first years to the dormitories and explain the staircases. Tell them their dormitory passwords and then first years, you'll find your stuff waiting for you. Goodnight!' Professor Xerox announced and with that he withdrew from the Grand Hall.  
The Grand Hall was a flurry of excitement as the other first years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were led out of the hall and it was only Slytherin and Gryffindor left.

'First Years, my name is Bailey. I am your Gryffindor Prefect. We will leave in a minute for the dormitory; I quickly need to consult the Slytherin Prefect. Mingle with the other Slytherins and we'll leave in a minute. 'Shouted Bailey over the noise.  
I stood in the middle of a crowd and turned just as someone approached me. It was the boy that had been glaring at me earlier.  
I gulped. 'Hello. I'm Albus Severus Potter, who are you?'  
'I'm Scorpius Malfoy. My dad's Draco Malfoy and he said your dad and my dad hated each other at school.  
'Oh, well I'm sure they don't mind each other now then,' I quietly said as I backed away.  
'Even if they do like each other now I'm telling you I don't like _you_! I'm going to carry on hating you and your family because my dad did.' Draco snarled. 'You better watch out!'  
'Errm, have fun with that. Goodbye!' I said and walked away; glancing over my shoulder once and seeing him snarling like a dog I carried on walking to Rose.  
'Hey Al. Guys this is my cousin Albus. Albus this is Tilly, Sarah and Mandy.' Rose announced.  
I nodded to all the girls before saying, 'Nice to meet you. I'm Albus.'  
I stood on the outskirts of their conversation, looking cautiously around for Scorpius.

A few minutes later we were out of the Grand Hall doors and heading to the dormitory. The structure of the castle was amazing, I marvelled. The building was so old but had a great feeling to it. I looked at the moving paintings with a careful, artist's eye. And I paid attention to what Bailey said about the moving staircases and about how we should never enter the third floor corridor.  
The dormitory was guided by a talking picture of a fat lady.  
'Password!' she barked.  
'Everyone listen up, the password changes every week so no other houses can enter our common room. We will always alert you of the password change. This weeks password is Mandrakes, you'll learn all about them in Herbology.  
At the word 'Mandrakes' the fat lady showed the door and it slowly opened revealing a lush and relaxing common room. It was full of voices. Paintings everywhere and there was fire roaring in a fireplace. I could get used to being here everyday!


End file.
